Vivir y morir
by Silvara Alhana
Summary: Está vivo. Se lo repite varias veces para evitar que esa realidad se le evapore. Está vivo. Le ha visto, le ha llamado Sammy. Y sin embargo, no puede desprenderse de la sensación de que ha sido una alucinación, de que la imagen de Dean se desintegrará con la luz del día y tendrá que enfrentarse de nuevo a su pérdida. Spoilers 12x2. Wincest


**Notas** :

Inspirado en el final del capi 12x2. No podía terminar así, me niego.

Sin betear.

El fic es fruto de un reto que nos pusimos SammyBlue (Nük) y yo en facebook. Las condiciones: una tarde para completarlo, top Sam/bottom Dean, guarrindongo y de, al menos, mil palabras. He hecho un poco de trampa, pero yo sé que ella me lo perdona xD.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **VIVIR Y MORIR**

Tumbado sobre la cama, todavía siente las heridas de sus pies palpitando. Pinchazos y agujas que le horadan la carne. Reconoce ese dolor. Físico, agrio, soportable. Incomparable con ese oscuro vacío que, hasta hacía unas horas, le extirpaba a puñaladas cada latido de su corazón. Hay toneladas de información por digerir (Mary, los Hombres de Letras, el miedo), pero todo es irrelevante. Su cabeza sólo puede dirigirse en una dirección, concentrar el foco en ese único momento.

Aún puede saborearlo en la lengua. Su nombre. Cuatro letras. Una palabra que ha repetido un millón de veces y en torno a la que ha creado su propia religión.

Dean.

Le sigue otra más trascendental, aunque a veces, parece antagónica.

Vivo.

Está vivo. Se lo repite varias veces para evitar que esa realidad se le evapore. Está vivo. Le ha visto, le ha llamado Sammy. Hidrógeno fosforado en mitad de aquel sótano putrefacto[1]. Y sin embargo, no puede desprenderse de la sensación de que ha sido una alucinación, de que la imagen de Dean se desintegrará con la luz del día y tendrá que enfrentarse de nuevo a su pérdida. Habría sido suficiente un abrazo o un puñetazo, una pelea o un suspiro de alivio junto a su cuello. Algo tangible a lo que aferrarse. Algo que exorcizara esta impresión de que su hermano está a punto de desaparecer. De que la muerte va un paso por delante.

Pero Mary…

Se retuerce entre las sábanas, con la respiración golpeándole en las costillas, con la necesidad de sentir a Dean en los dedos. Dormir es imposible. Apoya los pies descalzos sobre el suelo y echa a andar sin rumbo fijo. Pasillos oscuros que terminan frente a la puerta de su hermano. Inevitablemente. Entra al cuarto sin llamar y se dice que sólo es para cerciorarse de que Dean sigue en el búnker. Lo ve repantingado sobre la cama, mirándole de forma penetrante. No parece sorprendido de verlo allí. Sam camina en silencio hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a él. Al filo de un precipicio.

—Hey, Sammy —Voz grave, ronca, mientras deja unas fotografías sobre la mesilla.

Son de los dos. Riendo, bebiendo, en los buenos tiempos. Y a Sam, de pronto, se le escapa un "Dean" estrangulado. Es incapaz de hablar. No ha sabido lo que era echarlo de menos hasta que lo ha recuperado. Hasta que ha podido sentir su calor a un centímetro de su cuerpo. Y es que todo lo que necesita Sam esta noche está condensado en las cicatrices de Dean. En el latido de sus venas. Así que se abalanza sobre él, se deja caer sobre su pecho, sobre ese lugar seguro, y es como si su hermano por fin volviera a existir. Así, entre sus manos.

—Estás vivo —dice y sabe que ha sonado completamente desesperado.

Espera la broma de rigor, la frase que cortará toda esa incertidumbre que casi puede masticar. Pero Dean se limita a apretarlo entre sus brazos, muy fuerte. Como una bomba a punto de detonar. Está allí, vivo, puede tocarlo, emborracharse de su presencia. Busca con sus labios el lugar del cuello donde late el corazón de su hermano y la tensión se construye a su alrededor como hilos que tiran de su cuerpo. No sabe qué está haciendo, pero sus manos se encargan de guiarlo: descienden por la espalda de Dean, despacio, registrando cada detalle, hasta alcanzar los límites de la camiseta. Con mucho esfuerzo, sujeta sus manos antes de emprender ese camino. Un instante. Aún pueden separarse, soltar un chiste y fingir que no ha pasado nada. Aún pueden hacer lo que hacen siempre. Pero Dean respira agitadamente y el instante de duda pasa, se precipita. Sam decide que, por esta vez, prefiere la opción suicida. Atraviesa las fronteras de tela que siempre han sido su barrera y devora con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda de su hermano. Se sumerge en esa sensación de irrealidad que lo impregna todo, en esa emoción que le obliga a tomar aire de forman consciente para no ahogarse. La piel de Dean abrasa, quema, le inflama. Un pulso de energía eléctrica le recorre cuando oye un jadeo junto a su oído.

Está vivo, ha vuelto a él.

Encuentra la boca de su hermano entre aliento y aliento, y el infierno se desata. Se despedazan con los labios, se besan, se muerden, se hacen daño. Y joder, jamás le había gustado tanto, jamás lo había necesitado tanto. Todo se abalanza. Se quitan la ropa a trompicones, clavándose las uñas, sintiéndose por debajo de la piel, arañándose. Toda la urgencia de los últimos años resumida en saliva y carne. Se ciñe a su hermano para no dejar espacio al oxígeno, para sentir toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Necesita más de esto, de Dean, de ellos. Se mueven el uno contra el otro (Sam sobre Dean), sudando y gimiendo, susurrando palabras descoordinadas. Combaten entre las sábanas como si quisieran desintegrarse. Sam se quita los calzoncillos como puede y, cuando por fin, siente la dureza de su hermano sobre su polla, lo sabe. Dios mío. Vuelve a estar enganchado, vuelve a ser un yonki; esta vez no podrá desintoxicarse. Empuja un poco sobre la erección de Dean, lentamente, una vez, dos, con los ojos clavados en la mirada vidriosa de su hermano. Es suave, y caliente, y mierda, está a punto de correrse. Se humedece la palma de la mano y junta las dos erecciones. Las masturba despacio, disfrutando de la anticipación del orgasmo, de las palpitaciones previas, de la lubricación. Subir, bajar, largo, mientras Dean se deshace entre sus dedos. Mientras expira un gemido con cada movimiento. Joder. No van a aguantar. Empuja más, más rápido, más fuerte, y entonces el rostro de su hermano se contrae en un grito silencioso. Sam acelera, resopla, y el placer explota en oleadas blancas, fundiéndole el cerebro, devastándolo todo a su paso.

Un segundo después, caen rendidos en la cama, juntos.

En silencio.

Felices.

[1] _[…] sólo vi que había fuegos fatuos agarrados a las rendijas, estaban allí agarrados y danzaban, no se soltaban, hidrógeno fosforado resultante de la descomposición._

 _— José Saramago, Ensayo sobre la ceguera._


End file.
